1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device including power semiconductor elements which perform switching operations to convert direct-current (DC) power to alternating-current (AC) power or AC power to DC power, and relates to a power conversion device using the power semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion unit includes a function to convert DC power supplied from a DC power supply into AC power to be supplied to AC electrical load such as a rotating electrical machine or a function to convert AC power generated by a rotating electrical machine into DC power to be supplied to a DC power supply. To serve such conversion function, the power conversion unit includes a power semiconductor device including power semiconductor elements which perform switching operations. The power semiconductor elements repeat conduction operations and interruption operations so that power is converted from DC power to AC power or from AC power to DC power.
Such power semiconductor device is provided with a positive electrode-side terminal and a negative electrode-side terminal via which DC power is supplied to the power semiconductor elements. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2010-110143) states a power semiconductor device in which power semiconductor elements are sealed with resin material in a state where the positive electrode-side terminal and the negative electrode-side terminal are laminated and which is housed in a can-type case.
In a process of sealing power semiconductor elements, for example, it is necessary to hold and clamp the positive electrode-side terminal and the negative electrode-side terminal using upper and lower molds and to fill resin into the mold cavity. However, in the state where the positive electrode-side terminal and the negative electrode-side terminal are laminated as stated in Patent Literature 1 described above, the laminated area is different from other terminals in thickness, and thus over stress on the connection sections between the power semiconductor elements and the terminals and a gap between the molds may occur when clamping. The over stress on the connection section causes the power semiconductor elements to be damaged.
The present invention intends to reduce damage on power semiconductor elements in the manufacturing process.